Mounting devices for mounting a visual barrier of two areas of a passenger cabin of a means of transport are also known as curtain headers and are used, for example in an aircraft cabin, to receive a curtain. In this case the mounting devices comprise a curtain rail or curtain rod that is arranged between two overhead luggage compartments. The mounting device for the curtain is also designated a header panel; it can comprise panels that cover up a space between the curtain rail and the cabin ceiling on both sides at least to the upper edge of the curtain.
The mounting device is thus in a position to close the gap between the upper edge of the curtain and the ceiling. The movement space of the curtain may be limited to the length of the affixed curtain rail. In its open state the curtain may be gathered on one side by means of press studs or magnets.
The gathered curtain may still be visible and may often be aesthetically not very pleasing. Moreover, a gathered curtain may have to be stowed away in such a manner that an emergency exit is not impeded in the case of an evacuation. In addition, it may have to be ensured that the gathered curtain does not cover up any functional visual components, for example monitors of the on-board entertainment (in-flight entertainment, IFE) system.
Furthermore, the contour of the mounting device may stand out markedly from the ceiling contour, and the design space for the stowed-away curtain in the area of the partitions and monuments may not be used for other purposes, and consequently, for example, affixation of a baby bassinet may be rendered difficult or even impossible.
DE 10 2008 016 420 A1 and US 2009/0242147 A1 describe known embodiments of a mounting device for an aircraft, which mounting device is arranged between the overhead luggage compartments.
In view of the foregoing, it is at least one object to state a system for a visual barrier within a passenger cabin of a means of transport, which system provides an enlarged visual range in the cabin when the barrier is not used. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.